Lucy's Crisis
by XxZoruaTheEpicxX
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I will accept any critique and will gladly appreciate feedback. This is a Lucy centric and maybe a cliche of her getting kicked out so yeah...Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!This will be a Lucy centric...Um so please forgive any mistakes, grammar issues, misspelling, or just stuff.I made this cause I just made this account today soooooo... Ehehe I would appreciate feedback so I can improve for you guys. Also just to like warn you guys umm there is slight cursing. ^.^ I don't own Fairy Tail...But I wish I did but I'm babbling so on to the story!- Z-chan (This is also my first fanfic)

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

Nobody's pov

Lucy had just taken a bath and carefully stepped over her scattered bath products as she made her way to her dresser. "LUCY!" Natsu burst in and looked around till he found the subject of his outburst and (this is a first...) blushes furiously as his desired object is naked. Lucy was so shocked by his yell that her towel slipped off and in her hands were (ahem) lacy things..."Natsu! Dammit why can't you knock!?" as she scrambled about to hurriedly get dressed. "Um H-happy and I want to go on a mission but Erza's out and G-gray passed out from a barrel of beer I f-forced into him..." he stuttered as he looked away from the underdressed blonde. Lucy grinned at his antics as she got dressed but still was a little mad and huffed out a small "You can look now" as she finished clicking her keys on (same outfit from as the blue and white one with a simple blue bow tying a portion of her hair). Natsu jumped up and pumped his fist saying "HELL YEAH IM FIRED UP!" the entire walk to the guild.

Natsu Pov

She smells nice today... he thought while walking to the guild as the spring breeze wafted her soft scent towards him (I know, very cliche and mushy...). Sooooo let's see what that stripper is up to, or is he still passed out...Geehee (Gajeel moment!) I snickered to myself and glanced back at Lucy.

Lucy pov

Stupid Natsu...Doesn't he know how to knock? I ranted to myself and suddenly realized that Natsu said Happy was coming too but, I looked around... Huh he's not here...Did Natsu leave him somewhere? I hope not and bounded ahead to ask Natsu. "Natsu..." "Yeah?" "Where's Happy?" "...crap..." and then Natsu started spewing fire out and screaming "Happy! Where are youuuuuuu!?"

Meanwhile at Lucy's house... (Nobody's pov)

"Natsuuuuuuuuu" a snotty nosed blue exceed moaned while lying on the ground and disgruntled. (He got knocked down in Natsu's great entrance...) A shadow in the wall trembled and rose up... All the while an unnatural source of light could be faintly seen sprinting over the houses.

Guild (Mirajane pov)

KYAAAAAAA NATSU AND LUCY WALKED IN WITHOUT HAPPY AND ARE SIDE BY SIDE! I fan-girled with hearts for eyes. I quickly recovered and grinned mischievously of all the traps I could do to get them together. With my head in the clouds, thinking about little pink-haired girls and blonde boys,electricity crackled, a key flickered, it became slightly colder, some runes appeared, and a staff clicked (hmmm). After fantasizing I noticed some, ahem, JEALOUS BOYS I squealed in delight and maniacally cackled... A few members visibly shivered and all thought Demon... I sweat-dropped and slipped into Master's room before Lucy could come over and ask for a milkshake.

Master Makarov's pov

Mirajane just slipped into my room with a Natsu grin...This cannot be good I thought and coughed out loud to signal what she wanted. "Master we have a little hexagonal love shape,thing..." I laughed nervously and didn't understand this unknown code."OH for the love of magic we have six people going for one GIRL!" Mirajane snapped at me and unconsciously took over into her satanic form. Knowing not to provoke her any longer, Not like I wanted too, I nodded vigorously slightly confused but understanding enough that my per-... old man senses were tingling. Suddenly an idea struck and I bellowed out "Mira you are not to interfere! Now before you protest I think things will work out if we don't intervene... If you do, look forward to your punishment (insert perverted chuckle and mischievous eye glint here) and I WILL have someone to watch you..." Mira shut her mouth and nodded. I love myself! I chuckled in my mind.

Nobody pov (outside in the guild hall)

Everybody had settled down after a few WTF?! reactions and were back to being idiotic and rowdy. Gray woke up before the Natsu and Lucy walked in and coolly walked over to where the two sat with a smug smirk, Laxus kept glancing over at "Blondie" (Lucy), Freed had a tic mark on his head ( the almighty CALM Freed is angry!? 0.o), Loke came out and tried to snatch away his "Princess", Mystogan (hrmmmmmmm) lurked in the corner watching our favorite blonde... The other guild members felt the atmosphere tense and sweat-dropped at the sight of their nakama but still backed off. "LU-CHAN! Are you done with chapter ** because I want to know what happens next!" Levy whined and pouted cutely ( to Jet and Droy and a certain someone... It was cute to them). Lucy giggled at her friend and went over to her table to give some hints (not spoilers!) about her beloved book. While Lucy was away Gray tore down his cool demeanor and went up to Natsu saying " Hey flame-brain when did you and Lucy decide to go on a mission without me!?" he pressed his face to Natsu's and glared threateningly. Natsu head butted him as an answer and bellowed " JUST NOW YOU ICE PRICK!" Gray retaliated and used ice-make lance to then knock Natsu into the door when...

Erza's pov

I slammed the door open to hear a thud hit the door as I pushed it open and flew into a table. My aura turned dark and I glared, HARD. My eyes narrowed to find the culprit and I found a pink-haired idiot sweating nervously at me sprawled out on the remnants of the guild door. My murderous aura now turned visible and I requipped into Tiger Empress form to beat the crap out of him. After a couple of minutes literally beating Natsu into a pulp I venomously spat out "Who did this?" and looked at the trembling forms of my guild mates, realizing my mistake of scaring the crap outta everybody I went back to my regular attire and walked to Mira for my favorite cake. Sparing a glance at Gray, he gulped and ran before I could ask who was fighting Natsu (o_o). (Did that just happen? Is all of Team Natsu dense?) All was quiet as I walked to the bar and surprisingly, I could hear Mira rummaging around without anybody yelling, laughing, brawling, or just talking...It was nice...

Nobody's pov

Lucy and Levy who were happily chatting in the corner,oblivious to the scenes that had just happened, had been joking around and Lucy laughed out loud in a pleasant way. Everyone looked towards her and she blushed from all the attention she attracted. Immediately everybody started acting normal again but only 6 remained quiet.

THOSE 6 GUYS POV (hehe)

They all blushed strongly and thought KAWAII (0/0). They all then noticed each other and suddenly the room became tense between them and many just shrugged it off now looking forward to the future events. The 6 men continued glaring and growling and thought one thing... RIVALS!. The men all looked at Lucy and she sneezed quietly thinking Oh Happy's probably thinking about me for some fish.

Happy pov

I fly in with tears dripping dramatically and crash into Natsu's face. "Happy!" he exclaims happily and I just sob and repeatedly say "I was alone and and and THERE WAS NO FISH!". Everybody looks at me funnily and the tense atmosphere I encountered flying in lightened up hugely...Wonder if Juvia was trying to destroy Lushy again...

Somewhere in Magnolia...

Juvia sneezes and sighs... ~Gray-sama~

Gray pov

I was in the middle of glaring at pinky and suddenly felt cold...I shivered and had the urge to throw up.

Soooooo how was my first chapter? I plan to make it longer if I get at least 4 reviews and if you guys go above and beyond... You get a...COOKIE! Hehe thanks to those who support me and I will be making fanfics for mostly Free! Iwatobi Swim, Prince of Tennis, Fairy Tail, and maybe...hmmm you know what... I will look in the comments to see what you want me to write about and who it should be based upon! Sooo place an anime, the character to base it on or OC and I will see which anime gets the most recommendations! Hehe can't wait for you to read my stuff ~bye~ -Z-chan ( I might add a couple more pairings for Lucy... Please tell me who you want! I'm gonna include a few kitties too :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo hey people! Haven't had time to update… . SORRY! Please forgive me! I'm in school and had a million projects before this Monday! Anyways please enjoy! Actually also I want to know if you'd like if I update 2 or 3 times a week or is once a week good enough for you? Plz tell me in the reviews! ~Z-chan**

**"Speech"**

_"Thoughts"_

Lucy pov

_ "Gray looks green and has been shivering for a few minutes now." _ I worriedly thought and rushed over to him as he fell over dying anime-style. His pulse was strong but he looked as if he saw or felt death… What happened to him? Summoning Virgo I instructed her to GENTLY put him on a bed, as usual she nodded and then added **"Punishment hime?"**. I sweat dropped and said the no as she speedily finished her task. After closing her gate I felt a presence behind me and turned around as Mystogan reached out to me… I turned and his hand went straight onto my (ahem) breast… **"KYAAAAA!" **I screamed and fainted.

Mystogan pov

_"I'm gonna do it… I'M GONNA CONFESS!" _ I chanted in my head and headed to a certain blonde. She turned around just as I was reaching for her shoulder and landed on her boob… **"OH SHI-" **I started… **"KYAAAAA!" **she screamed and then fainted into Laxus's arms. (How did he get there fast as lightning? Fufufufu…) I blushed heavily and teleported outta there before her other suitors could strangle me to death.

Laxus pov

Blondie suddenly screamed and then BAM! She was in my arms. _"Now that I think about it… Blondie looks pretty cute when she's unconscious… I sound like a freaking psycho now… GODDAMMIT!" _and then she pouted cutely as I placed her on a cold bench. Lightly tinged pink I looked around to see if anyone noticed and… LITERALLY EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT ME! Especially a few idiots that weren't looking but GLARING AT ME! I tched, sauntering away with confident eyes, enraging THE JEALOUS people.

Natsu pov

_ "THAT JERK! I'll get him back… Maybe, but HOW?" _I pondered (Oooooh Natsu knows big boy words now!) and had a tic mark on my forehead as I glared at that blonde jerk. I held myself back, muscles bulging, and narrowed my eyes. My fists lit up instinctively and

Loke pov

_"Hmmmm competition eh? Geez I feel like that water lady… What was her name again? Julia? Oh wait JUVIA! Man… Lucy when did you suddenly have a fan club?" _I wondered and looked at Lucy… Only to see my master unconscious, on a bench, Laxus walking away, and a glaring posse of rivals. Great… **" Princess I WILL WIN YOU and entrance you as I've did other women…" **I whispered, not knowing it wasn't REALLY a whisper at all… S***!

Freed pov

My cool composure remained thankfully and my wild urge to tear my beloved idol to pieces was suppressed as I breathed in and out. _" In…Out… Okay Freed you can do this… Just DON'T think about killing your rivals in love and you'll be fine…" _I chanted and resumed a rigid posture. Evergreen suddenly snuck by with… ELFMAN!? Snickering slightly I made a rune to monitor their conversation to FINALLY have something to blackmail against her! Grinning at my discovery I thought of something brilliant to settle about Lucy since everyone would go for her almost instantly and murder each other to ask her out.

Gray pov

**"Urghhh.." **I groaned and felt like I died 6 times in a row and then was reanimated but never healed OR a major hangover… I then realized I wasn't passed on the floor in front of Lucy, but in the infirmary… _"Lucy… You're too nice y'know that?" _I chuckled to myself and groggily got out to walk into the guildhall. Justtttttttttt to have A CHAIR THROWN AT MY FACE!? Dodging and angry, I used my Ice-make barrier (I forgot his spells hehe) to shield myself and stared at flame-brain and Lucy's spirit Loke battling it out along with Freed placing runes around himself, Laxus zapping everything, and Mystogan nowhere to be seen… _"Typical Fairy Tail"_ I blandly thought and walked towards a stirring Lucy.

Lucy pov

**"Ughhh… What happened?" **I asked myself and then remembered the incident and blushed strongly. _" Okay… Don't think about THAT ever again. Where did Mystogan go actually? I hope I didn't offend him, I was just startled and fainted from the shock." _I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted which earned a chuckle from a sneaky Gray. Yelping in surprise I jumped and landed on the ground butt first. **" Sorry Luce you looked really confused and looked adorable…"** he trailed off and blushed at what he had just said. I shyly smiled, cheeks tinged pink, and giggled at his bold remark. I guess I shouldn't have done that because then Freed noticed and dragged Gray off by his pants (he took his shirt off while talking…) while casting runes on Laxus, Natsu, Loke (HEY WHEN DID HE COME OUT?!- Lucy), and Mystogan because a few moments later he came in with a red face trapped in runes following the same fate as the others. Everyone sweat-dropped and then quickly resumed their everyday routine since Fairy Tail is used to such behavior.

Nobody's pov (where the Lucy fan club is)

_"WTF are we doing here?" _everyone (except Freed of course) thought and looked at Freed questioningly. **"So everyone here is a suitor of Lucy right?" **everybody nodded **"I've figured out a way to see who asks her out first, if you agree then we'll compete in a competition… Does anybody have any que-"** Freed asked. **"Hell yeah! I do cause look out measly Fairies!" **an arrogant voice mocked and in comes Sting and Rogue with Lector and Frosch slowly closing in behind. Natsu leered at them and threatened **" What do you want SABERTOOTH?! I'll MURDER YOU IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY NAKAMA!" "Damn Natsu chill out and WE WANT LUCY!" **Sting bellowed and Rogue nodded in agreement. **"She has interested Sting… And I as well…" **he admitted and Frosch happily said **"Way back Fairy-san helped Frosch and Lector find Rogue and Sting when Frosch got lost!"**. Lector blushed in embarrassment and covered Frosch's mouth before he could say anything else. **"So Sting and Rogue will join as well? Interesting…" **Laxus murmured and leaned against the wall nodding his head in agreement to the competition. **"YEAH I'M FIRED UP! LETS DO THIS!" **Natsu excitedly agreed and started spewing fire everywhere. _" Great thing I put indestructible runes with sound-proof systems or we would be all screwed" _Freed sighed in relief and looked at Gray, Loke, and Mystogan (Jellal) to receive their answers. Jellal thought it would be trivial but thought it to be an extreme competition for his love Lucy so he accepted, Loke had fire in his eyes and kept saying **"FOR YOU MY PRINCESS!"**, Gray glared threateningly at Natsu and coolly said **" Yeah so when I WIN, Flame-brain here will suffer in my happiness WITH LUCY!"**. Natsu pressed his forehead to Gray's and said **"HAHHH?! Nobody said YOU were going to win! Lushy will never go out with an ice-princess like you!"**. As they threw insults at each other Happy came in and rolled his tongue saying **"They liiiiiiiiiiike her!"** and ran away before Laxus could slaughter him. Rogue slunk into the shadows and appeared next to Freed, asking **" So what is the competition?"**. Freed a little startled said **"We have my accomplice to deal with that…"**, just then Virgo pops in and creates a complex tunnel system filled with monsters, traps, and hints to help with the trials ahead. **" Master Gray please make an ice floor in every tunnel." **she requested and he froze Natsu and yelled **"ICE-MAKE FLOOR!"** unfroze him and then started fighting again. Everyone except Rogue and Freed sweat-dropped at his actions and then Virgo suddenly disappeared to then reappear moments later with a drugged Lucy in her arms. She said a quick sorry and threw Lucy down into a hole and said **"You have 8 hours before she drops into lava… Good luck…" **and then she dissipated into golden sparkles. Everybody went WTF!? And then realized the situation… They scrambled into the scattered entrance holes and hoped for the best as they slid through the dim holes.

** Will Lucy survive? Who'll get the girl first? Please review and tell me who you want as her "man" and who'll win the first event for me please! . I need your help! Soo sorry again guys. I will make the next chapter wayyyy longer to make it up to you so don't get mad at me! I hope you enjoyed this** **and feel free to say what I can do to improve, any OC's you want, if you want Zeref in the race or not…(SPOILER), and if you don't like this… Then don't read it…Don't force yourself! (dramatic voice) Hehe thanks for reading the 2****nd**** chapter of Lucy's Crisis! P.S. Should I make this a Lucy gets kicked out cliché? I'll change the Lisanna being evil part if you want. ~ Z-chan**


End file.
